Not quite the love story
by LaydiiV
Summary: "Mom, will I ever find my prince charming?" Rin asked her mother. "Of course, my love. And he will be meant just for you." Lies. Can be rated as T plus.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, will I ever find my prince charming?" Rin asked her mother.

"Of course, my love. And he will be meant just for you." Her mother kissed her as she closed the book about a young girl who had wicked stepsisters and an evil stepmother, but through faith and a fairy godmother, she was able to find her true love.

* * *

 _Lies_. Were what Rin thought as the male, who was above her, meshed his lips with hers.

"Rin," he said as they parted. "What's wrong?"

Rin shook her head. She placed a tanned manicured hand on his pale cheek. "Nothing, Mr. Taisho." Then placed her lips where they once were. Mr. Taisho's right hand was one her thigh moving dangerously close to a woman's prized area. His left hand supported his weight, as he leaned closer to her. Rin did not touch him, she never did. Her hands were placed next to her, giving her support as she kissed him.

A knock on the door caused Rin to jump and push the male away. Rin lifted herself from the table, fixing a red plaid skirt and a white shirt. She hurried to a seat in the far-left corner of the room, gazing out at the other youth entering the building.

She knew Mr. Taisho was staring at her. His golden colored eyes so intense, she felt like she was melting under his stare.

Rin heard him open the door. "Mr. T, why was the door locked?" a student asked.

"I have told you plenty of times that this door is jammed. You should speak to your chairman about this." Mr. Taisho stated.

More students settled in. Rin felt a hand touch her. She turned her head. Kagome, one of her best friends, winked at her in greeting. Rin smiled back. Kagome was a brunette like Rin, yet Kagome's appeared more darker compared to Rin's chocolate colored locks. Their eye color was similar too. People believed that she and Kagome were related in some way.

Rin was a second year in high school. Her grades were top-notch and she was popular with both sexes. As you guessed it, Rin was having a secret affair with her math teacher, Sesshomaru Taisho.

How did this happen? Rin doesn't know either. At first, when they met, she thought he could be her prince charming. Someone meant just for her, but reality struck her when Rin realized that he didn't love her the way she loved him.

Although, Rin gave him all her firsts, he was rumored to be dating the English teacher, Ms. Kagura Onigumo. He insisted that he and Ms. Onigumo were not in that kind of relationship, but one can't help it. The two have been together long before he and Rin ever met. Why did she decide to be with a taken man? Rin thought about their firs conversation together. The conversation that started this whole fiasco.

"Ms. Setsuna, please pay attention. This will be on your exam." She heard Sesshomaru call out to her.

Rin's brown eyes stared at him. She nodded, then pretended she was writing notes.

* * *

The day went pretty quick for Rin. By the time, she knew it, it was lunch. Rin sat in the cafeteria with her classmates. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Kagome were best friends since middle school. Miroku was Sango's boyfriend although he was a huge flirt. Inuyasha and Kagome were two idiots that didn't like to claim that they were a couple.

Inuyasha was also Rin's best friend. He knew everything about her and vice versa. The two of them grew up together when both their mothers passed away. Rin never knew her father and Inuyasha's father died sometime before he was born. The two of them were raised by Kaede. An elderly woman who had no children.

However, all of that changed a few years back when Sesshomaru entered their lives.

"How was class?" Inuyasha stated with a smirk. Inuyasha had a boyish charm to him. His eyes were like the amber stone and his skin was slightly tan. He had platinum blond hair, it looked silver almost. When he was younger he had it long, but he cut it just below his neck.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "Which one were you referring to?"

Inuyasha winked at her. "You know."

Rin rolled her eyes. As stated previously, Inuyasha knew everything about her. "I think I'm going to break up with my boyfriend." Rin stated out loud. Her group knew she had a boyfriend. They just didn't know who he was, except for Inuyasha.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Did you find out that he was cheating? I remembered you told me you had a feeling." Kagome said.

Rin shook her head. "No, I haven't found out. But I just think he is cheating. Its stressing me out, to be honest. Since he doesn't want to be honest with me, I rather break up with him."

Before her friends said anything, Hojo, Kagome's ex-boyfriend, called for Rin and Inuyasha. The two boys glared at each other.

"What do you want?"

"The chairman and Mr. Taisho want you two in his office."

Inuyasha and Rin glanced at each other, then walked to the office. The two friends greeted their elders. They stood by the door. Next to Mr. Taisho was a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her late thirties, but she was probably older.

"Why are we here, Myoga?" Inuyasha stated.

Chairman Myoga was, obviously, the chairman of the school. He was apparently an old friend of Inuyasha's father. The old man was balding with hair on its side. He had a pointy nose and was five foot even.

"I think you two need to sit." He said pointing at the two chairs in front of him.

They sat and waited as Myoga stared at him with sad eyes.

"This morning, we received news that Kaede passed away." Inuyasha stood up, causing his chair to fall. Rin stared at the chairman. "She went to do some errands when an idiotic driver ran the light and hit her. She died on impact."

Rin released a sound, she believed it could be compared to an animal dying. She placed her face into her hands. Inuyasha cursed, then Rin felt him wrap his arms around her. She could feel his tears wetting her shoulders.

"I know you are in pain, but we need to discuss this…because you are both underage and have been considered like siblings for so long, Mrs. Taisho has taken it upon herself to foster the both of you until you go off to college."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Inuyasha asked the female in the room.

"You are my deceased ex-husband's son and my child's brother. I am doing this for them." Whoa, she was Sesshomaru's mother. Rin thought his mother was in Milan for a fashion show.

"But, what about Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin glared at him. What was he doing? She glanced at Sesshomaru really quick before he noticed her.

"Inuyasha, how could I not have Rin in my home?" Sesshomaru's mother stated. The room was quiet. Rin felt her heart pound. "She is the daughter of the man that your mother left Toga for." She said with a smirk.

* * *

 **HI! I have not written a Sessrin fic in so long. Like my other ones, this is full of romance and drama. Now, do you think this statement is true? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin stared blankly at Sesshomaru's mother as Inuyasha called out her lies. Inukimi, as she was introduced, waved her hand in front dismissing Inuyasha.

"What do you know? You are, but a child," she stated

"And you are a jealous wench," Inuyasha said.

"Now, everyone settle down." Chairman Myoga stated.

Sesshomaru grabbed his mother's arm and placed her by the wall. She glared at him, but said nothing.

Rin held onto Inuyasha's arm to pull him down. He listened, but without grumbling some curses.

"Inukimi, you know that Izayoi and Takemaru were friends. His feelings may have been something, but Izayoi loved him."

Inukimi rolled her eyes. "Regardless, I have agreed to take you under my custody. If not, you can always go to foster care."

Rin saw that Inuyasha was getting ready to curse her out again, but she stopped him. "We will accept."

* * *

The following week was a blur for Rin. The funeral lasted only a day since it was all they could afford. Since Kaede had no family, she and Inuyasha had to scramble money from their part time jobs to make it happen. Inukimi didn't offer and of course Sesshomaru wouldn't it either. Rin's boss, Jaken, helped her pay for the cremation since it was cheaper. Thankfully, she was able to pay him back with her friends' help. They organized a small fundraiser in Kaede's honor.

After that, Rin packed her things and she and Inuyasha moved thirty minutes away to a small mansion from the outskirts of Tokyo. Inukimi had to move back to Milan, so Sesshomaru was there to meet them. He had servants show them their rooms, which were on the opposite side of each other. However, Sesshomaru's room was only three doors down from hers.

When Rin was finally by herself, she began to unpack. She never had much, just needed the essentials and a washer. She could wear the same jeans for a week straight without anyone noticing. Now, on her new queen-sized bed were boxes of clothing, a welcome gift from Inukimi. Rin went through the different clothing. There were more dresses and blouses than anything. It wasn't her style at all.

"Mother tends to force her fashion ideals on people."

"I bet," Rin said.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into his golden colored eyes. "I don't like this anymore than you do."

"I never said I didn't like this. I just don't like the circumstances."

"Have you cried yet?"

Rin sadly smirked. "Every night. She was my mother Sess. She raised me. My actual mother died when I was 5. It was Kaede that raised me for the past twelve years. I don't know what to do without her…I'm scared."

Rin felt the tears running down her face. Sesshomaru stood there and watched. He was never one for sentimentality, Rin knew that. At times, she wished he would wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright.

Rin quickly wiped the tears away. "Can I have a moment alone please?"

"Rin…I know I can't be there for you the way you would like."

"It's fine, Sesshomaru. Please. Just go." Once he left, Rin cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

The next day, Rin dressed for school as if nothing happened. No death, no moving, no heartache. She put some foundation on her face to cover any dark circles and placed eyedrops to rid of the redness. Rin left her room to join Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the dining room that was downstairs. It was as large as three master bedrooms. The trio ate quietly. Sesshomaru informed them that they had to arrive in separate cars to avoid suspicion. No one could know that Rin was living with her math teacher. In Inuyasha case, all knew the stoic teacher and loudmouth student were related. Rin made up a lie that she was living with her father's friend, a bit far from the school.

"I don't want to ride in your car," Inuyasha said.

"I do not wish for it to happen either, but Rin has to take the limo as Saya is the driver," Sesshomaru explained.

"I guess its time for me to work more hours and buy a car. Rin, if I get a car I need you to send a whole bunch of pictures to Kagome and make her jealous."

Rin laughed. "I will, I promise I'll even photoshop a sexy female next to it."

"You can barely afford a roof over your head, and you wish for a car?" Sesshomaru added.

"I will get my car, I do have to fend for myself since my so-called father didn't leave me with anything."

Sesshomaru sighed. He threw something at Inuyasha. Rin's best friend was able to catch it in a swift movement.

"What is it?" Rin asked. Inuyasha showed her a pair of car keys.

"Father named it Tessaiga, it's a red sports car. It needs some work, so hopefully you won't die."

"Is it in the garage?" Inuyasha asked with, what seemed like, hearts in his eyes.

Rin laughed again. "You just made a monster," she said before leaving for school.

Throughout the day, Rin literally heard Inuyasha boasting about his new car like 100 times. Kagome and the gang rolled their eyes in disbelief. Rin joked about how it was really a cartwheel from the supermarket. Inuyasha placed Rin in a headlock until Mr. Taisho almost broke his arm to release her. Rin thanked him, but ignored his stares all day. Even as they returned home, Rin avoided him like the plague.

Why? Not even Rin knew. Was she acting this way because he couldn't comfort her the way many females wanted their boyfriends to comfort them. But the issue was, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, they were two people in a forbidden relationship.

Rin sighed, thinking back at her youth when she first met Sesshomaru. A ten-year-old girl being introduced to a seventeen-year-old boy who was forced to find his brother as his father's dying wish. Now, it was just a distant memory.

"Rin, you didn't come down for dinner," Sesshomaru said entering her room.

Rin glanced at him. "Shouldn't you knock? What if I was naked?"

"I've seen that body many times. It would not bother me."

"Would it tempt you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Nor did you answer mine, Mr. Taisho."

Rin watched as he strutted from the door to her pink queen-sized bed. He grabbed her arm so she could fully face him. "Rin…" he said in a low growl.

Rin didn't want to argue, nor did she want discuss her feelings, especially with him. So, she did what she was used to…she kissed him. At first, she felt that he was pulling away, but when she locked one arm around his neck and began to kiss his neck, he loosened his hold. She knew he wanted her when he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her on her bed, settling in between her thighs.

It was his turn to attack her neck. According to him, it was his favorite part. Every time she thought she could get rid of her feelings for him, he just kept popping up into her life. Damn you, Kaede.

"Sesshomaru…make the pain go away."


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed and since Kaede died, Rin tried her best to get used to the huge house. Every day she would walk around the home and the grounds to familiarize herself with the place. Inuyasha would join her sometimes on her adventure. The other times that she was not accompanied by her best friend, she would walk with Sesshomaru's huskies Ah and Un.

The two dogs would run to Rin as soon as she wakes up and follow her the whole day that she wasn't in school. They didn't like Inuyasha and vice versa. Only when he was around Rin, they ran to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha joked that Rin smelled like Sesshomaru.

"Not true. They just love me," Rin said.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, you sleep with their dad, of course, they love you."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Are you serious, Yasha?"

"Rin, our rooms are across from each other. I can hear the creaking."

Rin covered her ears. "Can you not!"

"How do you think that makes me feel!? I do not want to hear my best friend and brother doing it. And I thought you were breaking up with him?"

Rin could not explain to Inuyasha that she didn't want to stop. It was an addiction from both sides. Sesshomaru wouldn't leave her alone and vice versa. At school they were able to play it cool, allowing Rin to focus in class and him to teach. Once school was over, and the night was upon them, they vented out their frustrations for the day.

Rin stopped speaking and decided to go to school early for the day. Buses didn't come so far up from their location. Rin had to walk five miles to take the bus if Inuyasha didn't drive her. And Rin was limiting the car rides with him.

Finally, after weeks of convincing, Inuyasha and Kagome were finally a couple. To hide the secret of Rin living with Inuyasha, Rin had to make it seem that she was traveling alone and from far. Which wasn't a total lie?

A white car with black tints drove up to Rin as she was five minutes away from the bus ride.

"Rin," she heard a familiar voice called.

"What Sesshomaru?"

"Get in the car."

"I'm fine. No worries."

"Rin, get in the car," he said more firmly.

"No, I'll be okay," Rin said ignoring looking at him.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

Rin stopped and looked at Sesshomaru with disdain, "Who is the stubborn one? You realize that we are teacher and student. When we enter school so many people are going to say something."

"I can drop you off by the bus stop that's not far from the school. You will make it late since the bus just left." Sesshomaru pointed at the white and blue bus leaving the station.

Rin cursed Sesshomaru out before running after the bus. Unfortunately, the bus left as Rin tripped. She cursed again while holding her scrapped knee. She heard Sesshomaru closed his door and walked over to her. Sesshomaru crouched down in front of her with a small first aid kit.

"Stubborn girl."

"Go to hell."

"I'm already there."

Rin did not reply as he cleaned and took care of her wound. He guided her to the car.

"Why are we like this?"

"Like what?"

"So mean to each other."

"You are the one with the attitude."

Rin stood quiet for the rest of the car ride. They arrived at school. Students started to whisper, but Sesshomaru was able to explain to the staff that he saw Rin hurt herself when she was coming to school. Teachers praised him for his kindness. Rin played along and thanked him as well. She went to the school nurse, Totosai, a senile old man that was extremely wise at times. Inuyasha liked to bother him.

The day went by quickly after Totosai helped her out. Some people were still whispering, but Rn decided to ignore them. She had no choice, otherwise, she would go crazy. At lunch, it was no different. As she walked, people said something. Inuyasha almost fought two of them, but Kagome pulled him away.

"Ignore them Rin, they don't know about your boyfriend. I wish he would show up one day though," Kagome commented.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to break up with him tonight. I can't deal with this relationship," Rin confessed.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I got into an argument with him this morning and was distracted, that's why I fell and Mr. Taisho found me," Rin, sort of, lied.

"Where did your boyfriend go?" Miroku asked.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "He left me."

Kagome and Sango gasped in anger and shock. The girls wanted to say something, but Ms. Onigumo stepped up to Rin and called her over to her office. The females walked in silence, until they reached the room.

Kagura stared at Rin as they sat down. "How is your time at Mr. Taisho's place?"

Rin looked at her with a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Rin. I know what goes on behind that door. You don't need to hide it from me. I was in your shoes once."

Rin felt her blood boil as Kagura smirked. "Thanks for the information, but I don't think what I do outside or inside of your class is any of your business."

Kagura sighed. "I'm advising you Rin. I don't want you to get hurt as I did. He can't love anyone but himself. You are young and beautiful. He knows that and he tries to control you."

"He doesn't control me. No one does. I chose to live with him because I have no one else. I'm doing this to survive."

Kagura nodded. "I understand. I just don't want you to be hurt. You've been through enough."

"What do you know about my life?" Rin rolled her eyes.

"More than you know."


End file.
